One Cruel Day
by Wickedlyjess
Summary: What happens if Galinda pulls a worse prank than giving Elphaba the witchs hat? OOC


**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first story I've ever really written. Please read!**

One Cruel Day

As Galinda walked into the room of her two _very _best friends, Pfannee and Shenshen, she loudly complained about her new roommate. "I can_not_ believe I'm stuck with that green vegetable as my roommate! Have you girls SEEN her wardrobe? All she owns is… BLACK!"

The girls gasped and delicately shuddered at the thought of having a wardrobe of only one color. It was too horrendible for the young students to imagine.

"I wish I could do something so awful, she would _beg_ Morrible to switch rooms. Then, I wouldn't be stuck with the artichoke!"

"Galinda, I have the perfect idea!"

And with that, the girls started plotting.

_Later That Night…_

"Hello, Miss Elphaba," Galinda said as she laid in her bed, looking at the stars. The green girl looked up from her book, a surprised expression on her face, which she quickly re-arranged into a glare.

"Why are you talking to me?"  
"I have decided that we should be friends. I mean, why are we fighting? We never did anything to each other! So, to make it up to you, I'm bringing you to Shiz Park. They're having a Fright Night! So, pleasepleaseplease come?"

"Umm… Okay, I'll go," Elphaba said. Since Nessa was being cared for by Horrible Morrible, Elphaba was all alone. She had no other friends and unlike Galinda, she wasn't very sociable.

"Okay, we'll meet you just inside the park at 6:00 tomorrow night! And wear something ca-yoot, but good for running!" And with that, she fell asleep, dreaming of how well her fabulous plan was working. Elphaba, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. She was excited about her new friends. She had a nagging suspicion in the back on her head, though. All she could imagine was her father Frex saying, "Why would they like YOU? You're just an ugly little green girl who no one likes!" _But who's in Shiz, rooming with the most popular girl in school, Father? ME. I am. And she wants to be friends with me. Take that! _She pushed Frex's taunting voice to the back of her mind, finally falling asleep and dreaming of the fun she would have the next night.

_The Next Night…_

Elphaba put on her best black jeans and a black tee-shirt with fine purple and green lines criss-crossing through it, and ran to Shiz Park. She bought her ticket, took a guide that explained the rides, and sat down by the entrance, waiting. At 6:15, they still weren't there. Elphaba took out her slim black cell phone and tested Galinda.

E: Where are you guys?

G: Ganna b a few min l8.

E: Okay. I'm going to get some dinner. Meet me at the food court.

Elphaba shut her phone and wandered to the food court. After another twenty minutes, she pulled out her phone again.

E: Where are you?

No answer after five minutes. Galinda always had her phone on.

She tried again.

Still no answer.

She called.

No answer.

She called again.

Neither Galinda, Pfannee, nor Shenshen answered. She kept calling, until Pfannee and Shenshen turned off their phones. Finally, at 7:45, Galinda picked up her phone and answered. Except, it wasn't Galinda. It was a "Vinkun" woman calming she had the wrong number.

"Shenshen, I know it's you. Give the phone to Galinda."

"Who is this Galinda you are speaking of? The only Galinda I know doesn't have a green celery stick for a roommate." answered Shenshen in a fake accent.

Elphaba hung up, tears streaming down her face. One last time, she opened her phone.

E: You can all turn on your phones now. It wasn't funny. I'm leaving. Don't worry Galinda. I'll do what you want. As soon as I get back to Shiz, I'll switch rooms. I hope you are all happy."

_Years Later…_

As Elphaba flew away from the Wizard on her newly enchanted broom, she couldn't help but fly past Shiz for one last look at her beloved sister. She saw Galinda in the courtyard and couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret for her lost roommate. Who knows, maybe they could have been friends.

As the newly titled "Wicked Witch" flew past, Galinda couldn't help but feel guilty. If she hadn't been so heartless that night at Shiz Park, would she have been Elphaba's friend? Would she have changed the future of the Wicked Witch?

Elphaba flew off, high into the sky, leaving a place of memories, friends, and enemies behind for good. As Galinda watched, she couldn't stop herself from shouting into the heavens, "I'm sorry for that one cruel day Elphie. I'm sorry!"

But the Witch didn't hear her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please comment with your thoughts, harsh or not. I'd really like to improve my writing!**


End file.
